


Love’s First Bite

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Halloween, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will admit that <a href="http://mon-ami-runa.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mon-ami-runa.livejournal.com/"><b>mon_ami_runa</b></a> did help to inspire me.  She is the one that insisted I keep going through the ooey gooey stickiness that she said everyone should bring their dental floss.  My undying love and gratitude to <a href="http://endilwen-09.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://endilwen-09.livejournal.com/"><b>endilwen_09</b></a> for the lovely beta job on VERY short notice.  (She is super awesome and all mine!)  All mistakes are mine!  Written for <a href="http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hp_creatures</b> Halloween Prompt!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love’s First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that [](http://mon-ami-runa.livejournal.com/profile)[**mon_ami_runa**](http://mon-ami-runa.livejournal.com/) did help to inspire me. She is the one that insisted I keep going through the ooey gooey stickiness that she said everyone should bring their dental floss. My undying love and gratitude to [](http://endilwen-09.livejournal.com/profile)[**endilwen_09**](http://endilwen-09.livejournal.com/) for the lovely beta job on VERY short notice. (She is super awesome and all mine!) All mistakes are mine! Written for [](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/)**hp_creatures** Halloween Prompt!

**Title:** Love’s First Bite  
 **Author:** [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyn_ful**](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Susan/Theo  
 **Prompts:** 9\. Susan gets surprised on Halloween by a secret admirer – any pairing. Prompt by **mon_ami_runa**  
 **Author’s Note:** I will admit that [](http://mon-ami-runa.livejournal.com/profile)[**mon_ami_runa**](http://mon-ami-runa.livejournal.com/) did help to inspire me. She is the one that insisted I keep going through the ooey gooey stickiness that she said everyone should bring their dental floss. My undying love and gratitude to [](http://endilwen-09.livejournal.com/profile)[**endilwen_09**](http://endilwen-09.livejournal.com/) for the lovely beta job on VERY short notice. (She is super awesome and all mine!) All mistakes are mine! Written for [](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/)**hp_creatures** Halloween Prompt!  
 **Disclaimer:** Stll not mine...

 

Susan looked at the roses and smiled. She had been receiving small gifts for the past four weeks from a secret admirer. She lowered her head to smell the heady fragrance; the blood red petals caressed her face, soft as a lover's caress.

The redhead raised her head and looked around the Great Hall looking to see who could have sent them. "Maybe it was Seamus," whispered Hannah as she scanned the tables as well. "He is always trying to find someone to date him.”

Susan shook her head. "No, Seamus would have made a move by now. He’s too impatient to wait an entire month. He would have said something as soon as I put the bracelet on."

Hannah gazed at the golden charm bracelet dangling around her friend's wrist. "Have you translated the runes yet?"

Susan nodded her head. "I did, and it was very interesting to say the least. I realize that sometimes people just give them as charms, but these actually have a strong protection spell woven over it."

"Yet, you still wear it and you don't know who it’s from?" Justin shook his head. "Honestly, Susan, darling, you need to be careful of stray magic."

She glanced at her friend across the table. "Do you feel that I have fallen under a love spell, Justin? Or is it that you fear the awakening that is promised?"

Justin pulled her arm closer to him. He ran his fingers over the carved jewels hanging from her wrist. "They are done exquisitely. The finest products were used on this. It is very similar to some of the jewelry that my mother has stashed in the family vaults."

The girls nodded. "It is, Justin. It is also a one-of-a-kind. How many people put specific runes onto a charm bracelet signifying a deep passionate love that will never die?"

Hannah and Justin both laughed. "I think Romilda received one just last week from the last person she gave a love potion to."

"This is quite specific." She pointed to the first rune directly by the clasp. "This is Gebo. It signifies a sacrifice or offering from the gods. A partnership is formed. The next one is Dagaz. It is a breakthrough of sorts or a dawning of a new day. It is time to embark upon this new adventure." She continued pointing out each rune, one by one, Berkano, Algiz, Perthro, Laguz, and finally Eihwaz.

Justin and Hannah rolled their eyes as they were given a rune lesson on the power of love. "It's time to go, Susan. We need to get ready for the ball tonight."

Susan blinked her eyes, having forgotten what she was doing. She smiled brightly and stood up. Justin picked up her flowers and handed them to her and they began to walk away. She walked through the doors of the Great Hall, smelling the roses again when she bumped into a tall figure.

She tilted her head and looked up at the tall boy. "I'm sorry," she said with a beaming smile and continued walking out the door.

~~~* ~~~

Susan stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the costume she had put together. Over the summer she had gone to a Muggle dress shop with Justin and Hannah. They had all planned their costumes for the ball that they were going to have this year.

The tavern wench's outfit clung to her breasts, practically pushing them out of the bustier. Granted, the magic she had used on the costume probably helped the effect. The dress clung to her curves softly and rustled a bit when she walked. She piled her hair on top of her hair with ringlets falling down framing her face. Her green eyes sparkled.

She waltzed up the stairs to the common room. She twirled once she arrived to the sounds of Justin's catcalls. "I don't know where you found those curves, but I think you should keep them."

Susan laughed while Hannah hit Justin over the head with the fan she was using as part of her costume. The three friends donned their masks and went to the Great Hall. Justin took Hannah into his arms and waltzed her around the floor. Susan laughed as they disappeared. She walked to the table where food was piled up. She picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and slid it into her mouth.

“It looks ever so much more tantalizing when it is between those sweet, beautiful lips.” It was whispered into her ear as two strong arms wrapped around her body.

“That is a lovely sentiment,” she responded feeling a heat rising in her body. This was him, she just knew it. She leaned back into his arms, tempted to turn and gaze at his face _finally_.

“A sentiment, possibly, but most definitely a sincere one,” he whispered into her ear. “May I have this dance?”

She turned her body and looked up into his masked face. “Did you really need to ask?”

Instead of answering he just pulled her into his arms and took her onto the floor. Susan could only gaze into the brown eyes. She could see images flicking through them, dreams coming true. She smiled at him.

He pulled her out the door when they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. He took her hand and led her to a hidden alcove. “You don’t mind do you?”

“Only if you plan on remaining a mystery for me after tonight.” She ran a hand down his face. He lowered his head and kissed her soft willing lips.

He pulled back from the kiss. “From this day forward, you will be mine.”

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think I have been yours for a bit longer. Thank you for the lovely gifts.”

“Lovely gifts for a beautiful woman,” he insisted and lowered his mouth again.

Susan moaned into his mouth and leaned into him. She ran a hair through his hair and found the string to his mask. She started to pull it up, but his fingers stopped her. “Are you sure you want to know?” he whispered. “It will involve so much more.”

Susan stared into the warm brown eyes and with a determined gesture she pulled it off. She was not surprised to see the tall Slytherin standing before her. “Theo, you never needed to hide from me.”

His lips claimed hers quickly and strongly at those words. She met the gesture releasing any misgivings to the wind. He kissed her chin and moved to her neck. She moaned until her eyes opened with surprise at the puncture on her neck. She started to fight, but he pulled her into his arms tighter sinking his teeth further into her neck. Her body went limp and he picked her up slowly. “I’m so sorry, my love, there was no other way.”

Theo slipped down the stairs to the dungeon and into his room. He didn’t run into anyone else. He locked the door and put up a silencing spell. He laid her gently on the bed covered in roses. He kissed her pale lips softly. He put an emerald necklace around her neck. “You’ll be safe forever now.”

He sat in a corner and waited, patiently. He had waited this long, a few more hours and he would have forever. The candles burned low before she made a soft moan on the bed.

Susan turned her head and her eyes found him in the corner. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. “Why?” was all she could mutter in her weakened state.

He was to her in but a second. Another tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m sorry, but tonight was the only night it would work. Tonight was the only time I could have taken you without repercussions from the Ministry. There is a restriction on converting someone, but as my mate I need you.”

She turned her head away from him, crushing the petals. “I just wish you would have asked me beforehand.”

He laid his head on her side. “If I even believed that it would have worked, I would have. I promised to be with you forever and to protect you always. I heard you talking about the bracelet. You had it figured out.”

She rolled over and looked into his face. She put a cold hand on his cheek. “I did figure it out, but it would have been nice for you to have asked me first.” She leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
